


Daisy Chain

by louistomlincry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, Flower Crowns, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kid!Fic, M/M, and five year old Harry, seven year old Louis, this is so dumb, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlincry/pseuds/louistomlincry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t even hurt that much, but the impact has made a couple flowers fly from his curls. He’s just finished reorienting himself when a boy comes rushing over.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you!”</p><p>or Harry is five and likes flowers and Louis is seven and likes football and Harry thinks Louis is the prettiest thing he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> the tense in this is so fucked up i hope it doesn't confuse anyone because idk how to change it oops
> 
> but yes!! larry!!!! i honestly don't know where this came from but i was feeling really soft and needed some cute kid!larry so here ya go folks

“Head’s up!” Harry hears someone shout, but he doesn’t look up from his daisy chain. His tongue is poking out a bit in concentration and his chubby little fingers are trying to put the small flowers together. His mummy taught him how a week ago and even though Harry already has a few small flowers scattered in his hair, he’s super excited to have a crown of them atop his curls because his mummy says he’s a prince and a prince should _always _have a crown.__

__So yeah, when someone shouts “head’s up”, it doesn’t register in Harry’s mind until it’s too late. A football hits the side of his head and he’s thrown sideways onto the grass. He tries not to cry as he sits up because he’s a _prince _and princes don’t cry.___ _

____It doesn’t even hurt that much, but the impact has made a couple flowers fly from his curls. He’s just finished reorienting himself when a boy comes rushing over._ _ _ _

____“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you!”_ _ _ _

____“’s okay,” Harry says softly as he rubs his eye and looks up at the boy. He loses his breath for a moment because this boy is _pretty _. His hair is a bit wild from running around and his clothes are damp with sweat, but his skin is golden and his eyes are gleaming and Harry thinks he’s the prettiest boy he’s ever seen.___ _ _ _

______Harry’s always been fascinated by pretty things. He wears pretty colors and pretty sweaters, and colors pretty pictures and gazes at pretty trees and pretty animals, but Harry forgets about all those things because the prettiest thing is standing right in front of him and Harry is absolutely _captivated _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y’alright, Curly? That’s a nasty hit you took,” the golden boy says as his eyebrows pull up in concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, yes. I’m fine, thanks,” Harry tells him as he stands up and sends him his best smile, dimples and all. The boy smiles softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hi, my name’s Louis Tomlinson,” the boy – Louis – introduces himself and thrusts his hand in front of him for Harry to shake, “I’m seven and I like football and power rangers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry takes his hand and shakes it as he says, “’m Harry Styles and I’m five. I like flowers and baking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nice to meet you, Harold,” Louis says with a big grin. He didn’t say Harry’s name right and he’s missing a front tooth, but Harry thinks he’s nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, same,” Harry says back as he looks down at his flower crown that’s lying on the grass. He sits down crisscross-applesauce, picks it up, and goes back to putting it together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is that a daisy chain?” Louis asks as he sits down next to Harry. It startles him a little because he thought Louis would just go back to his football game because Louis said he liked _football _, not flowers.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But here he was, sitting on his ball, peering over Harry’s shoulder. Louis turned his head and looked at Harry expectantly and that’s when he remembers Louis asked him a question. Harry nods and makes an affirmative noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My sister makes these sometimes. She’s not old enough to do it herself, though, so my mum makes me help her,” Louis explains. And Harry didn’t ask, but he realizes that Louis likes talking, and Harry really didn’t mind. He was content with just sitting here, listening to Louis ramble. He quite liked the sound of Louis’ voice and it was nice to not be alone anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Y’want some help?” Louis asks as he sees Harry struggling with the last daisy – it was always the hardest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Would you?” Harry asks timidly as he carefully hands it to Louis. Louis nods with a smile and oh-so-carefully puts the top of the flower through the hole Harry had put in the stem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Aaaaand, done! There ya go, Harry,” Louis said with a proud smile on his face. He held up the flower crown as Harry clapped and cheered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks, Lou!” Harry said excitedly. Louis bowed and said, “You’re welcome, your highness,” in a posh accent. Harry was positively beaming. He didn’t even tell Louis he was a prince. Louis already _knew _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“May I?” Louis asked, still in a posh voice, holding up the crown and gesturing to Harry’s head. Harry giggled as he nodded and covered his mouth with his tiny hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Louis slowly set the crown on top of Harry’s curls, rearranging them to keep the flowers in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The thing is, is that even though Louis had power ranger band-aids and was kind of dirty, he was really gentle with Harry. And he was still really pretty. And in that exact moment, when Louis settled back and smiled sweetly at him, Harry knew he and Louis were going to be best friends for a long time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even though Louis was seven and way cooler than him (in Harry’s mind, anyways), they fit. Louis would protect Harry when they got older when the kids would make fun of him for being _girly _with sneering voices, and Louis would do anything to see the younger boy smile.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And Harry would always think Louis is the prettiest boy he’s ever seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> as always my tumblr is kittysforharry and you can follow me if you'd like!!
> 
> if you'd not like, then fuck u
> 
> jk ily but pls follow me i'm lonely
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
